El Amor Carece de Tiempo
by Moonlullaby97
Summary: Bella y Jacob llevan más de 5 años juntos y por ende Jacob piensa pedirle matrimonio con un anillo antiguo del siglo XVIII, sabiendo que ella ama esa época; pero lo que no sabe, es que ese anillo puede llevar a Bella con el dueño de este.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Es mi primera historia así que no sean tan malas conmigo. Dudas, sugerencias o comentarios sólo dejen un review.**

**Esta primera publicación se la dedico a mi hermana y mi mamá que siempre creyeron, creen y se que creerán en mi y por supuesto también va para mi Beta Marta que a pesar de que soy una novata me ha tenido paciencia.**

**El Amor Carece de Tiempo**

**Summary: **

Bella y Jacob llevan más de 5 años juntos y por ende Jacob piensa pedirle matrimonio con un anillo antiguo del siglo XVIII, sabiendo que ella ama esa época; pero lo que no sabe, es que ese anillo puede llevar a Bella con el dueño de este.

**Argumento:**

''El pasado y el presente siempre van a estar conectados, depende de nosotros si dejamos que el pasado siempre este presente".

¿No te gustaría a veces retroceder el tiempo? ¿O tal vez amar en otra época? Leer es amar, amar esas historias que en realidad no son tu verdad. Lo bueno de leer es escapar pero la realidad llega otra vez y algunas veces es despreciable. Mientras tú quieres seguir amando esos personajes, seguir leyendo, leyendo y leyendo esas historias que te transportan hacia otra realidad pero el amor carece de tiempo, ¿o no?

...

—Hijo, quiero que tengas este anillo.

—Mamá, pero tú sabes que yo no voy a casarme nunca, no me lo des, sería un desperdicio.

—Hijo, yo se que algún día encontrarás el amor.

—Mamá, es que en serio, ¡yo no quiero que lo desperdicies en mí! Regálalo a mis primos o a alguien que de verdad lo aprecie.

—Sólo guárdalo hijo, lo quiero para ti.

—Está bien madre, me rindo.

…

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Zafrina ¿en qué le puedo ayudar joven?

—Busco un anillo, un anillo de compromiso por supuesto, pero lo quiero con un toque antiguo si es posible.

— ¡Oh ya veo! Su novia es de esas llamadas almas viejas.

—Sí lo es.

—Pues, sí en verdad quiere algo así, me tomo el atrevimiento de decirle que aquí no lo va a encontrar.

…

—Emmett, ¡en serio mi madre no entiende que yo jamás me voy a casar!

—Edward, sabes que ella quiere lo mejor para ti y todavía tiene fe en que encuentres a una mujer que te cuide y te dé hijos.

—Lo sé y también sé que en esta sociedad es indispensable tener a una mujer en casa pero yo... yo tengo miedo de no encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

…

—Entonces ¿dónde me recomienda comprarlo señorita?- (yo eliminé todos los guiones, nunca va guión para cerrar una frase/párrafo)

—Pues, por favor no le diga a nadie que yo le dije esto pero tengo un amigo que justamente acaba de hacer un viaje a Europa y encontró un anillo que al parecer es del siglo XVIII y no sabe qué hacer con él.

—¿Está segura que su amigo si quiere venderlo?

—¡Sí sí! Él mismo me lo dijo, pero piensa que se lo debe vender a alguien que en verdad le dé un buen uso.

—¿Y de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—De unos $5000.

—¡¿Tan barato para un anillo de compromiso y del siglo XVIII?! Yo creo que usted me quiere ver la cara de tonto, señorita.

—¡Es de verdad, señor! Y de hecho, yo le mencioné a mi amigo que es un precio muy barato, pero ¡Él es tan terco!

—Está bien señorita, le voy a creer, sólo deme la dirección de su amigo.

—¡Claro! Es 35# Smith Avenue y mi amigo se llama Benjamín.

…

—¡Edward, no me digas que le tienes miedo al amor!

—Sólo tengo miedo a no ser feliz con la mujer que escoja.

—Mira amigo, no es la gran cosa encontrar a una esposa, sólo necesita ser hermosa, buena cocinera, sumisa y sobre todo buena en la cama.

—Emmett yo quiero a una mujer no a un robot.

...

—Entonces ¿usted está loco acaso?

—Joven, ya le dije que ese anillo tiene algo especial y por lo tanto creo que si ese anillo va a servir para un acto de amor, me doy por bien servido si sólo me da $5000 para mis gastos.

—Está bien, usted ya me enseñó que las piedras son reales y es de 32 kilates, así que si usted quiere que le dé sólo los $5000 se lo compro.

—Gracias joven solo espero que en realidad se amen usted y su futura prometida, porque en serio me arrepentiría de vendérselo si no es así.

—Le puedo asegurar que amo profundamente a mi novia.

…

—Bella, tú eres mi mejor amiga y la mujer que más he amado ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

—Claro que sí, Jacob.

—Jacob ¡¿pero de dónde sacaste este anillo?!

—Yo sé que tú amas la literatura del siglo XVIII y todo lo que tenga que ver con esa época, así que te he conseguido este anillo.

—¡Es hermoso! Te quiero Jacob.

…

—Edward, estamos en el siglo XVIII y tú tienes un anillo por el cual cualquier mujer se encontraría honrada de portarlo, no seas avaro y desposa a una mujer que lo utilice.

—Créeme Emmett, que el día en que la encuentre jamás la dejaré ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Como prometí aquí esta el primer capítulo que aunque se que esta cortito se lo dedico a todas estas personitas que me están empezando a leer, muchas gracias por la oportunidad de dejarme entrar a sus mentes un rato.**

**Tratare de actualizar antes del lunes de la próxima semana porque después voy a ausentarme un rato por los exámenes.**

Capítulo 1

Isabella Swan recién graduada de literatura inglesa.

Isabella Swan graduada con honores y alabada por su tesis.

Isabella Swan con una familia perfecta, amigos leales y un novio amoroso.

Isabella Swan no quiere ser maestra.

Isabella Swan no quiere ser editora.

Isabella Swan quiere ser escritora.

Isabella Swan no tiene inspiración.

¿Qué tan malo es para una escritora no tener inspiración? …para Bella lo es todo, especialmente cuando toda su vida ha sabido que quiere hacer de su futuro, Bella veía a sus compañeros yendo a fiestas ,tratando de tener novia o novio ,socializando o tratando de ser el más popular de la escuela, pero para ella era insignificante cuando tenía que planear un futuro, terminar de leer el libro que la había dejado enganchada y lo más importante para ella: escribir las historias que su cabeza no dejaba de crear; y ahora que había logrado graduarse de la universidad de Columbia, en literatura inglesa como la alumna más distinguida y un futuro prometedor no podía escribir ni una insignificante historia, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba? ¿Ser una rebelde? ¿Pasar más tiempo con Jacob su novio y escribir una historia de amor? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con ella? Ella… ella quería aventura, ella quería dejar esa monotonía en su vida.

—Deberías tomarte un año sabático —le decía Kate a Bella tratando de convencerla de que solo había sido la presión del último año de universidad.

—No estoy como para tomarme un año sabático Kate, se supone que ya debería de haber empezado a escribir una historia, ¡es el sueño de mi vida y ahora no tengo inspiración!

— ¡Tranquilízate Bella! apenas acabas de terminar la universidad y te estás presionando mucho. Además si de dinero se trata, tú como yo sabemos que Jacob tiene más que suficiente como para que tú jamás tengas necesidad de trabajar.

—¡Pero yo si quiero trabajar! ¡Quiero ser escritora! ¡Y que las personas me lean!

—Bueno pues entonces yo que tú me iría de viaje, ya sabes, no cae mal tener una aventura romántica en París. —Bella se quedó pensando en que tal vez sí tenía razón Kate, tal vez necesitaba aventurarse, hacer cosas locas, cosas que jamás hizo en su adolescencia por estar pensando siempre en su futuro y no vivir el presente.

—Creo que tienes razón Kate, yo debo de vivir e inspirarme en mí.

Aunque Bella pensara eso, no creía que su vida fuera demasiado interesante como para inspirarse en sí misma, pues ella nunca vivió esas típicas historias de amor y aventura, y definitivamente no se veía como la protagonista de una historia de amor.

—¡Carajo mujer! tú sí que estás hecha para ser escritora. —Con ese halago de parte de su mejor amiga, Bella se motivó a escribir su primer historia como una escritora ya titulada.

—Hola Jacob.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?

Bella con un suspiro de resignación contesta: —Pues, bien.

—¿Se puedes saber el por qué de ese suspiro?

—Por nada Jake, solo que he estado algo aburrida estos días.

—Pues, por eso mismo te hablaba Bells, te quería preguntar ¿si quieres ir a cenar esta noche?

—¿Tengo que ir arreglada?

—De preferencia.

—Ok ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

— Hermosa, ¿te parece si paso por ti a las 7?

—Bueno, adiós Jake, te cuidas.

—Adiós… y ¿Bella?

—¿Qué pasó Jake?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Jake —finalizando esa conversación, por primera vez Bella se sintió mal al decirle "Te quiero" a Jake, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y con el cual llevaba más de 5 años de novios.

Esa noche Bella se puso un vestido a la altura de la rodilla entubado color borgoña, Jacob pasó por ella puntual a las 7 y la llevó al lugar que tenía preparado, desde hace dos horas, para pedirle matrimonio a su querida Bella.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se quedó impresionada por la hermosa carpa que se abría paso entre los árboles de Forks y que a lo lejos, se podía divisar una mesa pequeña decorada con rosas del color más rojo que había visto en su vida.

—Ya llegamos, amor —le dijo Jacob ayudándola a bajar del coche.

—Esto es hermoso Jake, no debiste de haberte molestado.

—Para nada hermosa, esto es solo una parte de lo que mereces.

Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa, pues sabiendo que Jacob jamás se había portado así de cariñoso con ella. Así que respiró profundo, armándose de valor y aunque le daba miedo la respuesta decidió ir directo al grano:

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Jake? No es mi cumpleaños o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y cenamos? Te juro que después te diré el porqué de todo esto.

—Ok —dijo Bella sentándose. Después de que los dos terminaran su cena Jacob se puso de rodillas frente a Bella y ella pensó lo peor.

—Bella, tú eres mi mejor amiga y la mujer que más he amado ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —Bella sentía como si la estuvieran apretando hasta dejarla sin aire, ¡ella no quería casarse! Pero Jacob había sido su único novio y su mejor amigo por muchos años así que no perdía nada o ¿sí?

—Claro que sí acepto, Jacob. —Entonces Jacob sacó el anillo del estuche y se lo deslizó a Bella en su dedo anular y ella se quedó completamente embelesada; esa era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y sentía algo inexplicable por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón.

—Jacob ¡¿pero de dónde sacaste este anillo?!

—Yo sé que tú amas la literatura del siglo XVIII y todo lo que tenga que ver con esa época, así que te he conseguido este anillo —dijo Jacob con algo de miedo pensando que no le había gustado a Bella.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Te quiero Jacob! —Bella se sentía rara, feliz y rara… como si estuviera enamorada.


End file.
